


A Study in Elven Reproduction

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan's heat comes around, and Solas has agreed to share it with him and the Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Elven Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FenarielTheDalishMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/gifts).



> Yayyyyyy I'm finally finishing requests!

“Solas!” Lavellan came to a skidding halt in Solas’s study, feet sliding against the stone floor and him nearly toppling backwards as he stopped mere inches in front of Solas’s desk. “Solas, Solas, Solas. Pay attention to me.” Lavellan slammed his hands down on Solas’s desk.

Solas sighed and glanced up from his book. He had just managed to obtain a small stack of the books he had requested, and was nearly done skimming all of them to make sure they were the right versions. Now was hardly the time to stop working.

“Solas,” Lavellan drawled, stretching out over the table, much like a cat, and laying on top of the open book on the desk, head craned so he could look up at Solas.

“I’m in the middle of something,” Solas said, though it was obvious. 

“And I need to tell you something,” Lavellan retorted, and that was just as obvious. “My heat is coming soon.” Lavellan rolled over onto his back, probably to ease the stretch in his neck, and crumpled a large number of papers as a result. 

“Truly?” Solas stood up from his chair, carefully trying to work his book out from under Lavellan, who was doing nothing to help. “When?”

“In a week or so,” Lavellan shrugged, thinking it over for a second longer, “Week and a half?” Solas managed to free his book and began smoothing out the pages Lavellan had crumpled.

Solas nodded, and began to think over the arrangements that would need to be made. The mating cycle could last, at most, a week, at least four days. They would need appropriate amounts of food and water, Solas would have to inform the advisors that Lavellan would be indisposed for the time, he’d have to explain the whole process to Bull (who likely already knew about it for all his experience)… Solas was wondering if it would be possible to keep food fresh throughout the entirety of Lavellan’s heat or if he’d have the kitchen servants bring them their meals and risk being caught in the middle of something by the kitchen servants when he realized Lavellan had been talking.

“So-las!” Lavellan reached out to grab the tail of Solas’s shirt, “Are you listening?”

“Of course,” Solas said, closing his now smooth book, “You’re going through your heat soon.” Perhaps he could send Bull to go and pick up food whenever it was needed. The qunari would complain about leaving Lavellan, of course, but Solas could easily argue that it was better he stayed with him, as Solas was much more experienced when it came to heats, and would better know how to handle it if something went wrong.

“So-”

“Of course Bull and I will spend it with you,” Solas placed the book down with the others. So far it seemed accurate enough, he could review it further later.

“What?” Lavellan paused, “Really?” 

“You expected me to say something else?”  
“No! No, let’s do it,” Lavellan rolled back onto his stomach and pushed himself off the desk, smile wide. “I’ll go talk to Bull, yeah? See you around, Solas!” Without waiting for a response, Lavellan rushed out. Solas took a moment to reorganize the books Lavellan had knocked over or pushed aside whilst rolling around on his desk before deciding he might as well go and start preparing himself. Lavellan’s advisors, especially, would be furious if they were given any less of an advanced notice.

* * *

Lavellan was ecstatic at the idea of spending his heat with someone. Two someones! Solas never struck him as the kind of guy who would be interested, so he never planned on bothering to ask. Bull probably would be interested, but Lavellan hardly wanted to leave Solas out of something like that. 

So he was originally planning on asking Solas for a heat suppressant. He knew the man had some to spare, and Lavellan had forgotten to purchase more, what with him being so busy leading the armies of the faithful. Solas’s response was a huge shock, but it was hardly unwanted.

And now it was time. The week had passed slowly, inching by as if it was reluctant to let this day come. Lavellan could feel the haze pushing at the corners of his mind, and the pleasant buzz running through his veins whenever something, anything, touched exposed skin. Heat was spreading through his body, not quite overpowering yet, but just on the side of uncomfortable. It was not something he had experienced in a long time, he always had a steady supply of suppressants, but he felt like he could learn to enjoy it.

That is, he would enjoy it, if Solas would actually show up. He and Bull had been waiting for might as well have been hours, for all Lavellan knew, but Bull said they had only been waiting for ten minutes. Lavellan was still out of his mind with impatience.

“We could start without him,” Lavellan offered. He stood off the couch he was lounging on and sauntered over to Bull, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Lavellan slid into his lap and wrapped his arms loosely around Bull’s neck, earning him a low chuckle.

“We need to get you cleaned and fed, first,” Bull responded, though he made no move to push Lavellan away from him. Quite the contrary, he squeezed Lavellan’s hips and ran his hands up his sides. Lavellan sighed heavenly at the feeling Bull’s gentle touches sparked through him.

“I already ate lunch,” Lavellan ground down against Bull’s lap, trying to spur the man on into doing something a little more worthwhile.

“That was five hours ago,” Bull’s hands moved back to Lavellan’s hips, holding him still. Lavellan let out a loud whine of protest. “I don’t hear you protesting a bath.” 

“I like it when you bathe me,” Lavellan breathed, leaning forward to brush his lips against the Bull’s, “You’re so thorough.” Before Bull could reply, Lavellan closed the meager distance between them, pushing his tongue into Bull’s mouth, and shuddering as Bull pleasantly sucked on it.

The kiss was slow, unhurried, Solas wasn’t going to show up anytime soon and it felt like they had all the time in the world. It wasn’t what Lavellan wanted, craved, however. He nipped lightly at Bull’s lip with a whimper. He was hoping to get more out of this, but Bull pulled away instead.

“Bull,” Lavellan groaned in frustration, and Bull looked amused in contrast.

“Just a little while longer, kadan,” Bull soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to Lavellan’s neck. “He can’t be far.”

Much to Lavellan’s annoyance, Bull was right. Solas appeared a few minutes later, carrying a large tray filled with breads and fruits. By now, the haze that was once simply tickling the edges of Lavellan’s mind were pushing close to the center, very nearly taking him over completely. Lavellan was eager for release, but not quite yet desperate. It was still bothersome to have Bull deny him.

Solas set the tray down on the desk, after clearing adequate space for it, and moved over to join Bull and Lavellan on the bed. He said something to Bull, something Lavellan failed to catch, and Bull placed Lavellan into Solas’s lap as he stood off the bed and disappeared into the closet. Lavellan couldn’t find it in himself to care what he was doing.

“You’re here,” Lavellan stated. “We can start now, yeah?” He wasn’t begging verbally, but the pleading look in his eyes showed just how excited he was to get things moving. Solas cupped Lavellan’s cheek, pulling the elf closer to him and looking down at him with a small smile, but said nothing.

A loud clang caught Lavellan’s attention. Whatever attention he could muster to put on things outside of his own growing arousal that is. Bull had dragged the small, personal bath Lavellan kept in his closet. It was something he used rarely, mostly because it was a pain to bring all the water up and heat it, but he understood now would be an awful time to go to the public bathing area.

Bull left and returned with water again and again, all the while Lavellan was attempting to spur Solas on as he was earlier doing for Bull. It was no use. He was hoping that Solas would take pity on him, the elf having gone through heats on his own, but Solas stood strong.

The water was filled, and no one bothered to heat it. Lavellan didn’t mind, the cool water would feel great against the heat growing beneath his skin. He, reluctantly, pulled himself off Solas’s lap and removed his clothing, tossing it aside before sinking into the frigid water. 

The bath was hardly big enough to fit him alone, and yet throughout the process of cleaning him, he attempted to drag both Solas and Bull in with him multiple times. He did manage to pull Solas in once, when the elf was more focused on something else, but all it won him was an annoyed look. Solas pulled himself out of the bath quickly. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Lavellan realized his true prize. Solas, who was growing too cold from wearing the wet clothing, undressed, and Bull, who was “feeling left out”, copied. Lavellan spent the remainder of the bath ogling at their naked bodies, which seemed all the more attractive now, running his hands down their chests, and briefly fondling their balls whenever they were in reach. 

He was pulled out by Solas, clutching tightly to him as he was laid down on the bed. There was no holding back anymore, the urge to take what he needed had engulfed Lavellan. When Solas made to move away from the bed, likely to retrieve the tray he had brought in earlier, Lavellan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Solas fell onto the bed atop Lavellan with a grunt, and Lavellan wasted no time using Solas’s momentary daze to his advantage. Quickly Lavellan wrapped his legs around Solas’s waste and his arms around his neck, pulling him close, though not kissing him. He didn’t want to be kissed right now.

“Fuck me,” Lavellan gasped, “Fuck me, please, Solas, I- I can’t…” His voice broke off into a high-pitched whine when, suddenly, Solas had pushed his middle finger up to the first knuckle into Lavellan.

“Yes!” Lavellan shouted his small amount of relief, arching his back as Solas pushed his finger in deeper, lightly brushing up against Lavellan’s prostate as he went. Lavellan wrapped a hand around his aching erection, pumping himself quickly while Solas teased him. So close, he was so close to orgasm already, but Solas pulled his finger out and pulled Lavellan’s hand away from himself just a moment before he could reach it. Another whine escaped his throat.

Lavellan did what he could to glare up at Solas, but the effect was ruined by the heavy levels of arousal showing plainly on his features. Solas managed to untangle himself from Lavellan’s limbs and pulled away.

“Soon,” he spoke gently, running his hands down Lavellan’s thighs, “Hold out just a bit longer.” Lavellan pouted, trying to communicate just how uninterested he was in waiting, but Solas turned away before noticing.

Of course they insisted on feeding him, and themselves, despite how little interest Lavellan had in the colorful assortment of food. What was even the point of eating when everything tasted so bland? Lavellan thought that perhaps it would taste better if he actually took the time to chew instead of inhaling everything, but now wasn’t the time. 

Bull and Solas were still eating slowly, too slowly, when Lavellan finished his portion. He decided that they assumed the risks when they agreed to spend his heat with him, and that now was his time to pounce.

He was still peeved at Solas for teasing him earlier, so Lavellan opted to get Bull to do something instead. He slunk forward on the bed, closer to his lovers, and pushed Bull’s plate off his lap before replacing it with himself. He tried to be coy, tease Bull as Solas had teased him, but it was really no use. Lavellan didn’t have the patience. 

Before Bull even had a chance to react to the elf now seated in his lap, Lavellan reached beneath him and took hold of Bull’s slowly hardening cock. He marveled at the feel of the smooth skin and its heavy weight for all of a second before positioning it properly and sinking himself down onto it.

Lavellan let out a hiss as the head pushed against him, but his body refused to accept it. It was still mostly soft, hardly as thick or as long as Lavellan was used to taking it, but he hadn’t at all prepared himself. It was no use, there was no way it’d fit without something opening him up first, but Lavellan’s mind had long since ditched any semblance of rational thought. All he could think about was how good it would feel when it did manage to breach him, how much he was craving the sensation of being completely filled.

Bull rumbled out a laugh, “Eager, are we? You’re not going to get very far if-”

“Sh-shut up,” Lavellan growled, attempting to push himself down just a bit further. He would get what he wanted, he wasn’t going to wait for Bull’s cock another second. 

However, Bull had other plans. He pulled Lavellan off his lap and placed him carefully down on the bed. Lavellan struggled against Bull’s gentle hands, doing what he could to pull himself back into that inviting lap and back onto that cock that was making his mouth water, but Bull was strong, and Lavellan’s energy was waning. Maybe he should have eaten more.

“Please! Bull!” It came out more demanding than the attempted desperation Lavellan was hoping to guilt the qunari with, but it seemed to work nonetheless. One of Bull’s massive, at least compared to Solas’s and Lavellan’s, hands trailed away from its firm grip on his waist to his thigh, and then moved slowly to fondle his now pulsing erection.

Lavellan breathed a heavy sigh of relief, body tensing at the heavenly sensation. Was he really going to get what he wanted? The Creators must have been smiling on him, for it wasn’t another moment before Bull spoke up.

“Solas? Could you get me the oil?”

“Yes,” Lavellan hissed, going limp against the sheets as Solas rummaged through various drawers.

“Are you sure we should start now?” Solas asked, and despite the caution in his voice, handed Bull the oil he had asked for.

“If you stop now I’m going to kill you both,” Lavellan threatened, staring intensely at Bull’s fingers as they were coated in oil. They wouldn’t really leave him hanging now, would they? Not when Bull had already uncorked the vial.

“Yeah, I think he’s ready,” Bull assured, and, finally, pushed a finger in.

Lavellan cried out at the sensation, cock twitching. It wasn’t much longer before he came for the first time. 

“That didn’t take long,” Bull chuckled. “I haven’t even hit your prostate yet.”

“That would be his heat at work,” Solas explained, clearing the dishes from the bed. “As a male, Lavellan…” Solas went off on the specific workings behind Lavellan’s role in reproduction, but Lavellan wasn’t listening.

He was already hard, despite having just climaxed, thanks to Bull’s one finger, which was now curling up and rubbing against Lavellan’s prostate. The heat within Lavellan’s abdomen flared up in response.

His chest and stomach were covered in white streaks from his orgasm. It was more come than usual, Lavellan’s foggy brain managed to note. Also due to his heat he could practically hear Solas say. Lavellan took his hand, the one not clutching to the sheets for dear life, and ran it through the come on his body. He then wrapped it around his cock, using his own fluids to lubricate his hand’s motions as he jerked at it.

Bull hummed above him, either amused to aroused by the display. Possibly both. As a reward, he pushed a second finger into Lavellan beside the first. 

“Bull.” Lavellan tightened the grip on himself, back arching as Bull continued to massage Lavellan’s insides. “Bull, please. Please, please, please…”

“What do you need, little one?” 

“More,” he breathed in response, “Give me more, please. Your cock, I-” Lavellan broke off into needy whines and incomprehensible babbling. Even he had no idea what he was saying, all he could do was hope he was getting the point across.

“Soon, soon,” Bull responded, “I need to finish preparing you, first.” Lavellan groaned loudly. He was coming to realize that “soon” roughly translated to “maybe next year.” 

A third finger was shoved in, sooner than what was normally comfortable. This time, the burn from the stretch was nothing but pleasurable, and Lavellan was coming again. Still, he felt unstated.

“That’s it. Damn, is he really going to keep this up for three days?” 

“Maybe longer,” Solas replied. He was on the bed, sitting crosslegged next to Lavellan’s head. Lavellan hadn’t noticed until now, thanks to Bull’s fingering, but now that he had, thoughts of inciting Solas to fuck his throat filled his mind. 

Wasn’t he mad at Solas before? Probably not.

With the arm not currently in use, Lavellan reached up and took Solas in his hand. He tried to stretch his neck so that he could at least suckle at the tip, but Solas’s cock was just out of reach. Lavellan whined in frustration.

Solas, having noticed Lavellan’s efforts, moved the other elf’s hand away and took it in his own. He moved forward, just slightly, and pulled Lavellan up into a more upright position, with his back against Solas’s chest. Their entwined hands rested right over Lavellan’s heart. 

It was a highly romantic position. Lavellan didn’t at all care for romance.

“Wanna… suck you off,” Lavellan gasped, torn between using his other hand to stroke Solas's cock or continue pleasuring himself. “Want… you to... fuck my face…”

“Later, da’len,” Solas whispered into his ear, “Let us focus on you for the moment.”

Lavellan didn’t much care for Solas’s response, and ignored it, “Love it when… you’re both in me… both fucking me.”

Solas pressed kisses into Lavellan’s neck, muttering between them, “That could be arranged. Later.”

Lavellan had half a mind to argue, would have had a full mind if it wasn’t so foggy, but before he could get another word out, Bull pulled his attention away by removing his fingers.

“Wh-wha…?” Lavellan scowled, now ready to direct his frustration Bull’s way. Then, however, he saw Bull slicking up his cock. Lavellan’s words died in his throat as he watched in utter fascination and excitement.

“Think you’re ready for it, kadan?” Bull asked, pulling Lavellan’s legs apart so that he’d have more room to position himself. “Ready to take me?”

“Fuck yes, please Bull,” Lavellan nodded rapidly, eyes never tearing away from the sight before him.

Slowly, carefully, Bull pressed the head of his dick against Lavellan’s eager asshole and began the slow slide into the elf. Lavellan groaned through clenched teeth, toes curling at the sensation of being filled. No matter how long Bull had taken to open Lavellan, he was never truly prepared for the qunari’s massive girth. Even now it was difficult.

Solas, seemingly worried that Lavellan was in pain, held the elf tighter, “slow down, Bull. Give him a moment.” 

“Don’t- don’t stop.” Lavellan countered, wrapping his legs around the Bull’s waist best he could considering how wide the Bull’s waist was. Despite Lavellan’s pleas, Bull slowed down, giving Lavellan’s body a moment to adjust.

And that was all it really took, a moment. After that had passed, Lavellan was back to barking orders for Bull to keep going, to fill him proper. Soon, Bull was pushing back in, stretching Lavellan to his limits, girth alone pleasuring Lavellan in the most amazing ways. It came as to surprise to either of the elves when Lavellan came yet again. Bull, now slowly growing used to the sheer amount of come Lavellan was able to produce, looked pleased.

“You’re making a mess of yourself,” Solas chided, nipping at the lobe of Lavellan’s ear and running one hand through the seed striping Lavellan’s dark skin. “You may start in earnest now, Bull. I believe he’ll be alright.” Bull nodded, and began to slowly thrust into the needy elf. Lavellan let out a high-pitched moan and bucked his hips. 

“We spent a good deal of time trying to clean you before, Lavellan,” Solas chided, “And you’ve ruined it. We’ll have to clean you again, when this is all over.” His fingers were covered in Lavellan’s come now. Solas brought them to his lips and sucked them clean, keeping steady eye-contact with Lavellan the entire time.

“Oh Creators,” Lavellan cursed. “Solas, please, I need more…”

“Speed up a bit, Bull,” Solas passed Lavellan's request on to the Bull, who followed gladly. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the large stone room, and the lewd noises filled Lavellan’s ears. His breath was coming out in short pants, now, white hot pleasure coursing through his veins, but as good as it felt, it wasn’t what he wanted.

“No, no…” Lavellan shook his head, rolling it back against Solas’s shoulder. “Want… more. Want you… in me.” 

“Once Bull is finished-”

“No,” Lavellan drawled, bucking his hips again, “Want you both!” 

The room went silent for a moment as Solas considered the request, sans the sound of Bull steadily fucking into Lavellan at an increasingly rough pace.

“Lean forward, into Bull,” Solas instructed, and Lavellan happily complied. He leant forward, wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck and pressing sloppy kisses on Bull’s cheeks and lips. Bull returned the kisses when he could, hands digging into Lavellan’s hips as he pounded into him.

A finger pushed into Lavellan alongside Bull’s cock, causing the elf to groan loudly against Bull’s skin. Solas was testing him, trying to see if he really could take it. Lavellan had to show him that he could, had to show him just how much he wanted it…

The finger pushed in deeper, and Lavellan dug his nails into the thick skin of Bull’s back. Carefully, Solas worked Lavellan open even wider, to the point where he could push in another finger.

“Yes,” Lavellan chanted, “Yes, yes, yes. Please, Solas, I need you. Need you both.”

“Just a moment. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, I swear. Just fuck me already!” Lavellan commanded, trying to push himself deeper on Solas’s fingers and Bull’s cock. 

“You know your word, Lavellan?” Bull spoke up, brushing the hair that was clinging to Lavellan’s sweaty forehead away.

“Yes, yes, please!” Creators, if they were this gentle with him throughout the entirety of his heat, Lavellan would be left desperate for weeks.

Solas nodded slowly, and removed his fingers from Lavellan’s body. It took ages, but soon he was pushing against Lavellan’s entrance with his cock, carefully easing his way in. Bull had stopped at this point, so that Solas wouldn’t have so much trouble, and it was driving Lavellan insane.

Eventually, gloriously, they were both inside him, filling Lavellan beyond what he could have ever dreamed to take. His chest heaved as he panted for breath, whining loudly with each exhale. Finally, finally, this was just what he wanted. 

“Are you okay?” 

It didn’t matter who had asked, Lavellan responded all the same. “Yes! Yes, please! Fuck me!”

And they did, carefully and in a slow rhythm, but it was perfect. Just as one was pulling out, the other would shove in, making it so Lavellan couldn’t possibly have dreamed of being empty.

“You’re doing so well, Lavellan. Look at you take us both,” Bull cooed.

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Solas praised.

They spoke on and off to him, but Lavellan hardly caught a word of it. Their tone was all that mattered, their soothing and praising tone, soft enough to talk Lavellan to sleep if he wasn’t so damned horny. 

It didn’t take very long for any of them. Lavellan had been waiting for this feeling for years, and now that he had it, he couldn’t stop himself from climaxing. Lights danced behind his eyes as pain and pleasure mixed into something Lavellan had only ever fantasized about. He screamed as he came, digging his nails into Bull’s scratched back once again. 

Bull and Solas followed suit at some point, but Lavellan didn’t quite realize when. He was only vaguely aware of the heat of their come filling him. He had never been quite so content in his life.

Minutes passed while not a one of them said a word. They simply basked in one another’s heat and afterglow, and Lavellan clung to them both as if his life depended on it. 

They pulled out, eventually they had to, leaving Lavellan feeling horribly empty and stretched. He could feel come running down his thighs and onto the bedsheets, but he didn’t care. Bull and Solas seemed to, however, for he was washed and the sheets were changed.

Finally, they all rested on the bed, cleaned and at least partially dressed. Bull was out cold, Solas was close. Lavellan wasn’t sure how he was suppose to fall asleep, not when he was so aroused.

“Solas?”

“Hm?” Came the sleepy reply.

“Could we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://chicaaago.tumblr.com/)


End file.
